Til You're Pink
by SaltyJak
Summary: After a long day at school, all Timmy wants is to go home, and unwind; maybe watch some TV, indulge in a bit of wishing with Cosmo and Wanda... Except he was supposed to have the house to himself, so why was Vicki sleeping on the couch in the living room? Oneshot, Request Fic. T-Rated with slight M undertones.


A/N: Well, here's a new fic, suggested by 'brave kid'. All credit for the idea goes to them, all I did was write it, and maybe put my own spin on it to differentiate it from another fic involving this pairing and tickling. Leave a review, if you have the time and don't mind, let me know how I'm doing, or I suppose if you just have a question. Thanks! :3

* * *

"Ugh... What a _day_..." The brunet-haired male remarked wearily as he hopped off the school bus, waiting until it began to drive away before hanging his head and releasing a loud, dramatic-sounding sigh; his shoulders slumped in fatigue. "'Least it's finally over..." He slowly shuffled his feet up his house's front walkway, climbed the porch stairs, and took his house key out of his pocket, before jabbing it into the lock in the doorknob and giving it a quick, rightward jerk. "And since Cosmo and Wanda are visiting Mama Cosma, I've got the house all to myself!" The brunet, known as Timmy Turner, fist-pumped in a subdued manner and grinned to himself as he pushed open his front door. "Just me, myself, and..." His voice slowly trailed off, eventually falling silent as he heard loud explosions and gunfire from some action movie playing on the TV in the living room. _"Oh, don't tell me..."_ Timmy's gaze drifted from the TV to the couch, his blue eyes settling on the unconscious, visibly content(if her peaceful expression was anything to go by) form of the girl who'd been the indisputable bane of his childhood, Victoria Valentine; though to be fair, no one actually _referred_ to her by Victoria, and even fewer people knew her last name. "...You..." The buck-toothed teen ended the declaration he'd begun earlier with a sigh as he closed the front door behind him, then slipped his backpack off his shoulders and slid it over to the foot of the stairs.

With that out of the way, he quietly kicked off his shoes by the door and shuffled over to the couch, sliding his feet on the hardwood floor until coming to the carpet that dominated its center, at which point he chose to walk normally, not wanting to make too much noise from his socks rubbing against the rug. Once he made it to the couch, he stopped in front of it, taking a moment to look the sleeping red-head up and down.

Unsurprisingly, she wore her usual outfit of a green, midriff-baring shirt and black jeans, but what caught the teen's eye was her footwear: a pair of cotton, striped socks that alternated between black, green, and pink; reaching up along her foot, ankle and beyond, before disappearing beneath the bottom of each leg of her jeans. "Huh... Those are new..." The brunet bent down to get a closer look, extending the index finger of his right hand to give his babysitter's foot a little poke. "Kinda cute, too..."

"Nnh..." In response, Vicki recoiled both feet almost instantly, letting out a little whine in her sleep as she bent her knees and pulled her legs closer to herself, inadvertently freeing up the couch cushion they'd been occupying.

" _She_ does _look comfortable, and I_ should _just let her sleep, but..."_ Timmy thought to himself, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight grin. _"I doubt she'd let_ me _sleep."_ He turned around to face the TV, then dropped down backwards onto the couch, landing on it rear-end first with a muffled thump, and causing the cushions to his right, the ones occupied by his babysitter; to spring upward a little.

"Gah!" The red-head yelped in surprise, her pink eyes shooting wide open as she quickly sat up and looked around the living room. "Who the-?!" She questioned irritably, before turning to her left, her gaze falling on her brunet-haired charge, now grinning cheekily. "Ugh..." Vicki groaned and rolled her eyes as she fell back onto the couch, then threw her left arm over her eyes tiredly. "I was taking a nap, Twerp." The older girl stretched herself back out on the couch, laying her legs across Timmy's lap.

"Too much sleep is bad for you." The brunet shot back, giving the girl's right foot another little poke with his index finger, which in turn caused her to flinch and bend her leg, pulling it off his lap, though the other remained where it was.

"So that was _you_ playing with my feet..." Vicki moved her arm off her eyes, quirking an eyebrow up at her teenaged charge.

"Maybe~..." Timmy drawled out, giving the sole of his babysitter's foot a poke, followed by a little tickling scratch.

"Ah! Quit it!" She jumped at the ticklish sensation, jerking her foot to the left, and inadvertently giving the brunet a light kick to the stomach.

"Wow... I had no idea you were so ticklish!" The teen grinned deviously as he snatched up Vicki's ankle, then began lightly brushing his fingertips against the sole of her foot, causing her to shiver and fidget at his touch.

"Ah! I s-said to stop!" The red-head twisted her leg a little, loosening Timmy's grip on her foot and allowing her to jerk her ankle out of his hand. "Rrgh... Betcha think that's funny, huh Twerp?" She questioned in a dangerous tone as she sat up, slipping her legs underneath herself so her feet were out of Timmy's reach.

"Ehehe... Well, I... Gotta go!" The brunet sprang forward off the couch, intending to make a beeline for the stairs, only to be caught by the back of the waist of his pants almost instantly and get pulled back over to, then _onto_ the couch; his babysitter forcing him to lie down on it before hopping onto his legs and pinning him down on said couch. "H-Hey! C'mon, I was just playing around! G-Get off me!"

"Nuh-uh." The older girl replied with a devious grin of her own. "I was perfectly content to take a nap here on the couch, but you just _had_ to wake me up... And then, when I try to go _back_ to sleep, you start playing with my feet and tickling me? No, I think you need a lesson, Twerp; a little reminder about just _who_ is in charge around here...!"

"Wh-What do you mean by that? ...What are you going to do...?" Timmy asked nervously as he tried in vain to pull his legs out from under the girl. It wasn't that she was heavy, and by _no_ means was she anywhere near fat, but despite her lean, attractive figure; she was somehow deceptively strong. All she was doing was sitting on his upper thighs and applying a light squeeze to his legs with her own, but it was more than enough to keep the brunet right where he was.

"What else? I'm gonna teach my little Twerp a lesson!" Vicki's devious grin grew into a full-blown evil smile, exposing her bright, pearly white teeth as she leaned forward, holding herself up over the teen with her left hand as she reached for his neck with her right.

Timmy instinctively winced and shied away from her touch by attempting to force himself deeper into the cushion he laid on, but it soon proved futile as he felt the older girl's nails lightly graze the skin of his neck. "N-Ah! I-I'm sorry! You don't have to-!" He suddenly caught himself as he felt Vicki lightly scratch at the side of his neck, moving her fingers in a gentle, almost wiggling motion against his skin. "Wh-What are you doing?" He shrugged his left shoulder, clamping her hand in between it and his neck as the squirming motion of her fingers began to tickle the sensitive skin there.

"Eye for an eye, Twerp." Vicki continued to brush her fingertips back and forth against the teen's neck, noticing a slight quiver in his lips as he tried to not let the tickling get to him. "But it looks like your neck's not all that sensitive... Hm..." She slipped her fingers out from between his neck and shoulder with a quick yank, only to bring her hand up to Timmy's face, then trace a line down his cheek and jaw with her index fingertip, eventually stopping at his chin. "Well, I'm not worried; it's not like you're _going_ anywhere."

The brunet, finally realizing what his babysitter was planning, moved to grasp her shoulders in a last-ditch effort to push the red-head off of himself, only to have the girl easily catch him by both wrists just before his hands reached her. "Vicki-"

"Ah-Ah..." Vicki shook her head back and forth, still grinning down at her charge with malicious intent. "You're not going anywhere, not until I've had my fun..." She brought her-and by extension, _his_ -hands together, tightly grasping both of his wrists with her left hand and thus, freeing up her right. She then forced his hands to her left, holding them down against the couch and robbing the teen of the ability to effectively struggle and fight back.

"Ngh!" Timmy desperately tried to free his hands, but soon took pause as he felt his babysitter's right hand ghost over the skin of his neck, then over his shoulder, and finally, under his arm. "Ah! H-Hey! Hehehe! S-Stop it!" An unintentional giggle escaped his mouth as the older girl tickled and scratched at his underarm, making him reflexively squirm about beneath her. "V-Vicki! That t-tickles!"

"Well of course it does, kid. That's _kind of_ the point, y'know?" The girl continued to tease at the sensitive skin under his arm for a bit, but her Twerp's giggles were already dying down, much to her disappointment. _"Hm... He's definitely ticklish, but_ everyone's _got a_ really _sensitive spot..."_ She withdrew her hand from under Timmy's arm, allowing him to catch his breath.

"Hah... A-Are you _done_ now?" Timmy again tried freeing his hands, but the red-head's grip hadn't weakened in the slightest. "Come on already... I only tickled your foot for like, a second! Get... Off!" He bucked his hips upward, yet again trying to get his babysitter off, but only managed a single thrust before quickly realizing that due to her position on top of him, thrusting his pelvis against her was a _very_ bad idea. _"Don't think about what she's sitting on!_ Don't _think about it!"_ Timmy squeezed his eyes closed, forcing _certain_ naughty thoughts to the back of his mind, at least for now.

"Nnf... Watch it, Timmy." Vicki grunted, her smile fading as she narrowed her eyes at the brunet, opting to call him by his name for once to show how serious she was. Even with the both of them wearing jeans, Timmy's little upward thrust had still caught her off guard, the action pushing the somewhat rough material of her jeans against her crotch, and making her cheeks take on a barely noticeable shade of pink.

"It-" The teen peeked his right eye open, and quickly winced at the glare his babysitter was shooting him. "It was an accident, okay?!" He cried out apologetically. "I... I wasn't thinking about... _Where_ you're sitting, that's all!"

"Hm..." The older girl scowled at the boy beneath her for a moment, reaching her right hand toward his shoulder again and letting it come to rest there. "...Alright. I _suppose_ I'll let it slide, _this_ time..." Vicki's expression softened somewhat as she slowly slid her hand off Timmy's shoulder and onto his chest, the palm of her hand settling over his heart. "Wow..." Her grin returned as she noticed how rapidly his heart was thumping against his ribs, being just enough to cause a slight vibration in her palm with each beat.

"It's only d-doing that because you t-tickled me!" The buck-toothed teen stammered out quickly, hoping the material of his jeans was thick enough to prevent Vicki from realizing that what he'd said was only _half_ true. His heartbeat had indeed gotten quicker from the exertion of squirming around under the red-head, but he was also a teenager with raging hormones, who again had a _very_ attractive girl literally sitting on his crotch. Granted, it was Vicki, the girl who loved to torture him when he was younger and delighted in teasing him now that he was older, but really, the teasing probably _contributed_ to him being slightly turned on by his current situation.

"Oh really? So getting tickled by a beautiful girl such as myself is a turn-on for you? Is that what you're saying, Timmy?" Vicki remarked knowingly, much to the brunet's chagrin.

" _Son of a..."_ Timmy thought to himself as he felt an uncomfortable warmth wash over him. "That's- I'm not- H-How do you know?! How can you even _tell_?!" He yelled exasperatedly, realizing it was all he really _could_ do, as the pink-eyed girl didn't seem particularly keen on moving off his legs anytime soon, and was still effortlessly pinning both of his arms, by their wrists; against the cushion, just to his right.

"Well for one, you pretty much just confirmed it for me, but also because I _know_ you, Twerp. I _have_ known you for years now. Y'think I don't notice those little looks you give me now and then? Or how you've never told your parents about all the mean stuff I did to you as a kid?" She let her question hang in the air for a moment, waiting for any sort of rebuttal from the teen beneath her. For a second, Timmy did indeed open his mouth, only to let out a small groan as he closed it, followed by a huff of air from his nose. "Yeah, thought so." Her grin widened in triumph, causing the teen to pout up at her childishly. "Hell, even today, you _could've_ gone upstairs when you got home, but instead, you came over here, tickled my foot, and actually _sat down_ on the couch next to me!"

"B-Because I'm tired! Crocker must've given us _five_ different tests today, and I just wanted to relax!" Timmy again raised his voice defensively as he tried in vain to jerk his hands out of the older girl's grip.

"With me." Vicki replied calmly, watching her Twerp's composure begin to fall apart.

"Th-There's only one couch in the house! Not my fault y-you're always hogging the whole thing!" The teen butted the back of his head against the arm of the couch, finally giving up in his attempts to escape his babysitter as he paused to catch his breath again. "Agh... Can you _please_ just let me go already...?"

"Oh, I _could_..." The red-head trailed off as she continued to steadily move her hand down Timmy's chest, the teen squirming and fidgeting beneath her as she applied a bit of pressure with her fingers. "Hehehe... You sure are _sensitive_ , aren'tcha, Twerp?"

"Ngh..." The brunet released a low moan as he felt his babysitter's fingers move ever further south along his body, until he finally felt her stop at the hem of his pink t-shirt. "V-Vicki...?"

"Heehee! Aw... What's wrong, Timmy? Aren't you having fun?" She giggled as Timmy blushed, an obvious dusting of pink coloring his cheeks. "I mean, _I_ certainly am... Never took you for the 'vocal' type..." She quickly darted her hand under his shirt, dragging her nails back up the way they'd come, now over the bare skin of his stomach.

"Nah-Ahaha! S-Stop! Heehee-Hah!" Timmy burst out into a full-on fit of giggly laughter at his babysitter's touch, and redoubled his efforts to wriggle out from under her at the ticklish sensation. "C-C'mon-n-n! I-I can't- Ahaha!"

"Ah... _There's_ the reaction I was looking for! So your belly's super ticklish, eh?" The red-head gently scratched and teased the skin of her charge's abdomen with her fingernails, only letting up for a brief moment every now and then so she could target a new spot and assault it as well. "What about the rest of you, hm?" She brought her hand back down to the hem of his shirt, then rolled it up to his chin, baring his chest and stomach, now covered in goosebumps. "Are your... _Ribs_ ticklish?!"

"Gah! Heehee! G-Gimme a break already-y-y!" Timmy cried out desperately as he felt Vicki begin to tickle both sides of his chest, her hands gliding all the way up his ribs to his underarms, then slipping back down, her nails grazing his skin all the while. "I-I can't b-breathe! Hahaha!"

"Oh please." The older girl rolled her eyes, but to the brunet's surprise, ceased her teasing, her fingers remaining on his chest, her hands positioned in such a way that made Vicki look a bit like a cat, ready to pounce on her victim. "If you couldn't breathe, you'd be dead."

"Hah... Hah... Phew... S-Seriously, can you _please_ stop and get off me? I think you've proven that you're still-and always will be-in charge..." Timmy spoke between the occasional gasp for air, his heart still pounding a mile a minute against his ribcage.

"Nope. This isn't about proving who's in charge anymore, Twerp." Vicki leaned forward until she was essentially lying on top of the teen, putting her face dangerously close to his while still keeping her rear-end firmly planted on his crotch.

"It... It's not?" Timmy asked in confusion, tilting his head a little. "Th-Then... What's it about...?"

"Well..." Again, the red-head rolled her eyes, though unlike before, it was more out of embarrassment than annoyance, a point further proven by her hesitance, and the slight blush on her cheeks. "To be honest, you've got an _adorable_ little laugh, Twerp."

She gave him a little tap on the nose with her index finger, causing him to flinch and reflexively blink his eyes closed for a moment, then reopen them, now filled with no small amount of bemusement and surprise. "M-My laugh...? You... Did you just s-say it's... A- _Adorable_?"

"Eyep." She nodded. "Suppose I never really noticed it because I didn't have any reason to pay attention to it before now, but your laugh... It's frickin' cute. _You're_ cute, Timmy." The girl winked as she finished, making Timmy's pink blush deepen to a much rosier red color.

" _Is this... Is this_ really _happening?! She thinks I'm cute? Me?!"_ The brunet mentally screamed, wondering how his-up until this point-ordinary day had become so... _Not_ ordinary. What could he even _say_ in response? Sure, he'd noticed how attractive Vicki was on a number of occasions, _especially_ after he'd hit puberty, but never in a million years did it cross his mind that she might even _think_ of him as anything more than... Well, a job. Some kid she babysat. The 'Twerp'.

"More than that though-" The pink-eyed girl began to speak again, snapping Timmy from his reverie. "-I _know_ you like me. It's been pretty obvious for a while now that you do, actually, so... If you want me to let you go, how about you say it?"

"S-Say it?" Timmy squeaked out, the high pitch of his voice making him sound like he was ten years old all over again.

"That you like me. I want you to _say_ it." She shrugged in an almost nonchalant manner. "That's all you gotta do, and then, you can leave; head upstairs and play video games, talk to your fish... Whatever."

"S-So all I have to do is say... _That_ , and I can go, huh?" The brunet quirked an eyebrow up at his babysitter, the corners of his mouth tugging up into the slightest of grins. "What if... I refuse?" His tone dipped into something a bit more playful, momentarily catching the girl on to of him off guard.

"Refuse?" She parroted back in surprise as she pulled her head a few inches away from his, only to lean back in, sporting the evil grin she was so known for. "You are _hardly_ in the position to have that sort of luxury, Timmy." She extended her fingers a little, the tips coming to rest just below Timmy's collarbone. "Either you spit it out, or I'll tickle you until you do."

"Ah-N-Now wait a sec, I wasn't-Nnh!" The brunet cut himself short as his babysitter dragged her nails down his ribs, leaving a mild tickly sensation on his skin in their wake. "S-Stop it! I was kidding! I-I'll say it!"

"Yes, you will." The older girl repeated the action, dragging her nails down Timmy's ribs until reaching his stomach, then tickled the sensitive flesh there as well, causing Timmy to erupt into another fit of giggles at her touch. "But I think I'll tickle you anyway now, seeing as how it means I can hear you laugh, _and_ torture a confession out of you!"

"N-No! Why can't you just let me-Hehehe! H-Have a little-Aahaha! Fun with you now and then-Heehee! Like you _always_ do with me?!" Timmy barely managed to get out between loud fits of laughter, tears beginning to form in his eyes from his babysitter's merciless assault. "I-Heehee! I like you, _okay_?!" The moment the words left his mouth, the brunet felt the older girl's hands cease their movements, the thumb and index finger of each having slipped just below the waistline of his jeans to pinch the slight protrusions of his hip bones. "I l-like you..." He admitted wearily, taking a moment to gasp for air once again. "I was just... Afraid of... I don't know, everything."

"Everything?" Vicki pouted her lips questioningly, tilting her head in much the same way her charge had a few minutes earlier.

"Well... Yeah. I was afraid you'd just laugh at me to be honest... You _are_ six years older than me, and... Hah..." The younger teen sighed, his cheeks blooming cherry-red again. "Let's face it, _way_ out of my league..." He frowned as he finished, the fact causing him to feel a twinge of pain in his chest.

"Very true." Vicki nodded, agreeing in a nonchalant tone.

"Y-you're not supposed to agree with me!" He shot back somewhat angrily, not expecting his babysitter's response.

"Teehee! I'm sorry, the thought crossed my mind, and it was just too tempting to pass up!" The red-head laughed cutely, earning her an annoyed look from Timmy. "Aha... Ah... Seriously though, you should've just _said_ something to me! You're a cute kid Timmy, and while I can be... Just _so_ delightful to be around-" Vicki's tone dripped with obvious sarcasm. "I'm not made of _stone_ or anything..."

"W-Well I didn't _know_..." The teen remarked sheepishly, breaking eye contact with his babysitter in a very poor attempt to hide his blushing cheeks.

" _Obviously_. Just like you didn't know that I let go of your hands almost _five_ minutes ago. You probably could've escaped by now, but evidently I'm just _so_ entrancing, you'd much rather stay, right?" Vicki grinned at the brunet slyly, chuckling at the surprised expression that appeared on his face.

"Wha- When did you?" Timmy lifted his hands up and brought them out in front of himself, quickly facepalming at his belated realization. "You suck." His voice came out muffled from behind his hands, but if the fit of giggles that escaped Vicki was anything to go by, she'd heard him loud and clear. "S-So anyway..." He peeked out from between his fingers. "Does... That mean you... Like me too?"

Rather than answer her charge with words, Vicki reached for his wrists again, her fingers curling around them so she could pull his arms apart and thus, his hands away from his face. With that done, she cupped both of his cheeks and tilted his head just a little so he was facing her, before leaning in close and planting a brief, featherlight peck on his lips. She pulled away after only about a second, her cheeks stained a somewhat deeper pink color than before. "That answer your question?"

Timmy nodded dumbly, his lips just barely parted from a combination of the kiss, and his outright shock at _being_ kissed, and by _Vicki_ no less!

"Great! Glad that wasn't too subtle for you!" Vicki shifted to her left, dismounting Timmy and nudging him toward the front of the couch so she had room to prop herself up on her elbow next to him. "Y'know, we'll have to do this again sometime..." She unrolled his shirt, then smoothed out the wrinkles by brushing her hand up and down his chest.

"Yeah... M-Maybe..." The brunet replied evasively, not taking quite as much joy in _being_ tickled as Vicki so obviously did from tickling him.

"Heheh..." She leaned in close once more to whisper in his ear, her warm breath sending a mild shiver down his spine. "You play your cards right, and maybe I'll let you find out where _I'm_ sensitive...!"


End file.
